1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of systems for backing up and retrieving data and file-level changes of data and, in particular, to efficient indexing and storing when backing up data and file-level changes of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers, smart phones, tablets, laptops, servers, and other electronic devices increase in quantity and in performance year to year, the data they generate also increases. Individuals and enterprises back up their local data on their designated server to ensure retrieval of their local data in case the local data is lost on their electronic device. The local data is backed up in case the local data is lost on their electronic device. Conventional methods for data backup are inefficient and waste storage space by storing multiple copies of data on backup servers.